AJ's doubts
by OddAuthor
Summary: A.J. wonders if he has been there for his friends, especially Timmy, as much as he should be.
1. Chapter 1

_**A.J.'S DOUBTS**_

_As you can see, my specialty is friendship among the lead characters; whether it's Kirk, Spock and McCoy from Star Trek, or Timmy A.J. and Chester from the Fairly OddParents. Please review._

Alex "A.J." Johnson was walking home after studying with his two best friends, Timmy Turner and Chester McBadbat, at the Turner house. It was just starting to get dark so A.J. picked the pace up and arrived at his house just 5 minutes before his school night curfew of 8:00 P.M. He pulled the key out to his very large house and entered.

"Mom, Dad", shouted A.J, "I'm home!"

His mother came down out of the den, "Okay honey." Then Mrs. Johnson added, "You did eat something at Timmy's dear, didn't you?"

A.J. smiled a bit at his Mom's concern. "Yes Ma'am. We had, well, Timmy and Chester had spaghetti and meatballs, they made me fish, because they know we don't eat red meat."

Mrs. Johnson smiled. "It's very nice of the Turners and especially Timmy that they think enough of you to do that for you."

A.J. got sort of melacholony. "Yeah, it really is. " He thought but didn't add verbally, "It seems Timmy and Chester do a lot of things for me, I like to think I try to I do things for them as well, but do I do enough."

Mrs. Johnson noticed her son's sudden changeof expression. "Son," she said, "Is there anything wrong?

A.J. shook his head. He didn't want his mother to worry. "No, I'm just thinking of the test we have tomorrow. It's gonna be hard. I'm pretty sure I'll be okay and I think Chester will be okay, but Timmy...

"Did he not study well, tonight, sweetheart?" his mother asked.

A.J. shook his head, "No it's not that. He actually did well tonight. But Crocker has it in for Timmy. I'm honestly think that Timmy struggles because Crocker makes it hard for him. It really bothers me that Crocker does that to him."

Mrs. Johnson thought for a minute, "Crocker. He's that loony tune who thinks Dimmsdale is filled with fairies. I don't honestly understand why they keep him!"

"Neither do I, Mom."

Mrs. Johnson got another concerned look at her face. A.J., she thought was not telling her everything. She looked at him in the eyes.

"Are you sure,there's nothing else?"

A.J. looked without trying to meet her eyes; his mother's penetrating eyes could always pull the truth out of him. And he didn't really want to admit what was really bothering him.

"No," he said, quickly, "listen I've got to get ready for bed. I've got a big day tomorrow with that test. Good night Mom, and I'll tell Dad good night when I see him upstairs."

And with that A.J. darted upstairs.

It was getting close to nine o'clock and A.J. was finishing up some last minute things for tomorrow before he went to bed. There was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in," he said.

A.J.'s dad came in. A.J. smiled, "Thank you for knocking even though you asserted your parental authority by coming in anyway."

Mr. Johnson laughed, and then turned serious. "A.J, what's wrong?"

A.J. looked at his father. "Why do you ask that?"

"You didn't answer my question, son."

"You've talking to Mom." When his father didn't dispute it, A.J. added, "I can't keep anything from her, even when I'm quiet about.

To that, Mr. Johnson laughed even harder. "Son, I've been married to your mother for 15 years, and she can read me like a book too."

A.J. smiled. It was good to see that. Then A.J. said, "What did Mom tell you exactly."

"Well," said his father, "she said you were concerned about the way Crackerpot treats Timmy."

"It's not just that Dad,", said A.J., "Timmy and Chester do a lot for me. Especially Timmy and I wonder if I'm there as much as I should be."

Mr. Johnson looked a bit puzzled by this comment. "Son, you help him to study, and we have him over and......"  
"It's not just that Dad," A.J. interrupted, "Oh sorry I didn't mean to interupt.."

"No go on A.J.,that's why I'm up here."

A.J. took a breath. "Timmy has his share of his faults, but there is one thing that he has that I don't. When push comes to shove, he's brave enough to do the right thing and he's brave enough to do potentially dangerous things to help us. We almost lost the skate park to Vicky and Timmy was the only one brave enough to go on that big ramp." It all came out in a rush, like A.J. had been waiting to say this for a long time. "When we were on the Brain-A-Thon, he was willing to be disqualified and possibly suspended from school just to do the right thing by me. When he tried to get popular and it looked like that he was going to lose Chester, me and Elmer as friends, he stood up to the popular kids and said he'd rather be unpopular and be friends with us then risk losing us." A.J. paused to catch his breath. "I mean do you know how hard that was for him. He's had a thing for Trixie since kindergarten. And he gave that up for us. I don't think I could do half of what Timmy does for me," A.J. caught his breath again, "because I think I'm a coward."

Mr. Johsnon was silent for a second. "Son, I think you're being hard on yourself. You're not a coward."

"I don't stand up as much as I should."

"A.J.", said his Dad, "there are adults that don't do that either. That doesn't make you a coward."

"Yeah, but Dad when I see when Crocker, Francis, and Remy Buxaplenty treat my friend like he's some piece of trash or a punching bag, it makes me angry, but I still don't do anything. I feel like I've failed him."

The air was quiet for a few minutes. Mr. Johnson though carefully. "Have you talked to Timmy about this?" A.J. looked horrified. "I can't do that, Dad."

"Why not?"

A.J. had no answer, so Mr. Johnson continued. "Timmy is one of your best friends. I have a feeling if you just talked him, it would make you feel better and from what you've told me he'd listen to you." A pause. "Don't you, Chester and Timmy have that camping trip this Saturday?" A.J. nodded. "Okay, that would be as good a time as any. Just think about it okay."

AJ nodded. "Well, said Mr. Johnson said, "just think about it. It's getting late, though. We both better get to bed." Mr. Johnson stood up, "Good night son."

"Good Night Dad," said A.J, and thanks"

"You're welcome, and oh and son." A.J. looked up. There's one thing you're wrong about. You're not a coward. And I think, like Timmy, if push came to shove you would help your friends or family if you thought they were in trouble."

And with that Mr. Johnson turned off the light and left the room.

_Okay, I know a bit wordy and not a lot of action. There's going to be more chapters obviously, and I promise the adventure will begin. I welcome reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Timmy Turner was getting ready for bed after an exhausting but a quite productive day.

The eleven year old boy smiled at what he thought "Productive". Having A.J. help him to study was really rubbing off on him. It was helping Chester too; Chester was really beginning to show a lot of self confidence. Timmy really appreciated A.J.'s help.

Timmy went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. A pink and green "poof" appeared.

"Hey, sport", said Wanda, "How'd the study session go tonight?"

"Great," said Timmy, "How was family night out with Poof at the Fairy Crown."

"It was good except for the crying and the mess on the table."

Timmy smiled and said, "Well, there's always a challenge with a baby."

"I was talking about Cosmo."

"Can I help it," said Cosmo, "if they don't respect my corn."

"Cosmo, sweetie," said Wanda exasparated, "you can't bring FOOD into the restaurant, that's why we GO to the restaurant to get food."

Cosmo just winked and said, "Riiiiiggghhht."

"Poof", said the fairy baby.

Timmy hugged his godbrother, "I did kind of miss you tonight, all of you. But having A.J., and Chester too, really helped me. I think I might actually pass the test."

"That's great, hon," said Wanda, "and you know this weekend, you'll be going on that camping trip with those two. And this time we'll be with you; in disguise of course."

"Of course," said Timmy, "I kind of wish Jorgen hadn't wiped their memories after the "darkness" incident." Timmy paused. "It was kind of neat having all of us work together."

"Well, you know how Jorgen is about the rules," said Cosmo.

Timmy nodded, "Yeah, and I'm okay with that. Really." Wanda smiled,

"You know, Timmy," his godmother said, "I'm really proud of you. You've matured so much especially after everything that happened with the darkness." Wanda smiled. "No wonder you were the chosen one"

Timmy smiled, "Thanks, Wanda". After Timmy finished brushing his teeth he left the bathroom to go to bed. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof disappeared and then reappeared in his bedroom. Then they heard Mr. and Mrs. Turner come up the stairs to say good night to their son. The three fairies immediately "poofed" into goldfish disguises in the fishbowl just as Timmy's parents came in.

"I see you're ready for bed, sweetie," said Mom, who patted him on the head, and then kissed him. "Good Night Timmy."

"Good Night, Mom," said Timmy.

Mr. Turner hugged his son, "Good night, son."

"Good night, Dad."

Upon Mr. and Mrs. Turner leaving the room, Timmy's fairy godparents and godbrother "poofed" into their normal form."

"I guess it's our turn," said Wanda.

"Yeah, good night Cosmo, Wanda and Poof," said Timmy as each of them gave him a hug.

"Sleep well, sport, said Wanda, "You've got a big day tomorrow with that test."

Timmy yawned and smiled. "Yeah, but I have a good feeling about it. Plus that trip we're going on this weekend makes me feel pretty good too. I'm gonna have the time of my life!"

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Across the street, in the shadows of the trees and the houses in Dimmsdale a figure hid. He had heard everything that had gone on in Timmy's room. He smiled malevolently.

"Yes, Turner," the figure said, "You will have the time of your life. It's almost a pity that it's ALSO going to be the time of your death!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_I realize the other chapter was a bit short, and there wasn't a lot of action, but I assure you it's coming, as well as a few surprises and twists._

It was 9:00 A.M. Friday morning and it was time for Mr. Crocker's test. He smiled evilly and looked at the class of 10 and 11 year olds.

"Well, class," said Crocker, "are you ready for the test. I trust you are." He turned to Timmy, and added, "With the exception of Turner whose middle name is fail and suck."

A.J. and Chester just rolled up their eyes. The class was just starting and already Denzel Crocker seemed to be picking at Timmy. A.J felt his temper rise; he hoped that Crocker would be fair to his friend, especially after all the hard work all three of them had done the night before, but it looked like Crocker was not going to have any mercy on Timmy.

For Timmy's part, he just remained quiet. A.J. could read his friend though. It may not be obvious, but this discouraged him. A.J. could see the look in his eyes.

A.J.'s thoughts were broken, however by the arrival of the principal.

"Mr. Crocker,"said Geraldine Waxelplax, "I need to have a word with you."

Crocker and Waxelplax stepped outside while Chester, A.J.,and Timmy gave each other curious glances. "Dude," said Chester, "What's going on?"

Timmy and A.J. shrugged their shoulders. Timmy looked down at his pink pencil and green eraser. He put his hand to the right side of his mouth. One might think he was talking to them. The mystery was at least partially solved by the sudden outburst from Crocker.

"What do you mean I'm to be shadowed by Bickle today. I'll have you know that I only fail people who deserve it"

"Crocker" Waxelplax said firmly, "we got a complaint on you this morning and they were questioning how fair you were to all the students"

"Which students?" said Crocker, he opened the door and looked right at Timmy, "or should I say student?"

"All you need to know is that we got an annonymous tip and we need to check it out."

"An annonymous tip?" Crocker shrieked, "why THAT could be only BE the work of.."

Chester shook his head, "Here it comes."

"FAIRY GODPARENTS!" as his body contorted in several different position.

Chris, a new student, who was sitting behind Timmy, tapped the pink hatted boy on the shoulder. Timmy turned around.

"Timmy, did I just see that dude's brain pop out of his skull."

Timmy shook his head. "I think it's just the shadows, or an optical illusion. Or Crocker's just weird."

"You're not helping yourself Crocker," said the principal, "the annonymous tip apparently read you well. It described you as that "loony tune Crackerpot".

A.J. looked up. Those words, "loony tune" and "Crackerpot". A.J. smiled. He knew where the annonymous tip came from. He smiled, "Thanks, Mom and Dad."

*********************************************************************************************************************

The day ended on a good note. Crocker sulkily agreed to be shadowed by Bickle. A.J., of course, got an A. However, Chester got a C, and Timmy got a B.

"It's been a good day," said Timmy as the bus pulled up to his house and he got up from the seat that held his two other friends. "Don't forget, " he added we're leaving early tomorrow."

"Dude, we won't," said Chester , "it's gonna be an awesome weekend!"

"I know," said Timmy, as he walked, "and after everything that's happened I can honestly say without fear, What could possibly go wrong!"

*********************************************************************************************************************

A figure, the same figure from last night, watched as Timmy left the bus and run to his house. He let out an evil chuckle. "Oh yes, Turner what could possibly go wrong. Let me answer by saying 'everything'!

**********************************************************************************************************************

A.J. entered his house. His parents were there in the living room. "Hello, sweetie," his mother said. "How was your day?" his dad said. A.J. just smiled.

"I think you already know"

"Oh" his father said amused.

"Yes, Timmy got a B on his test. Crocker apparently was fair to him for a change." A.J. paused, "And I got help but wonder if it was because of that annonymous tip."

Mrs. Johnson smiled, "What annonymous tip?"

A.J. smiled even wider, "Just someone warning the principal about that "Loony Tune Crackerpot!"


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER FOUR_

Timmy's alarm clock went off. It was Saturday morning. "Well, guys", he said it's time for the camping trip."

No answer. Timmy looked over at the goldfish bowl. It was empty.

"Cosmo? Wanda?, Poof?" he said.

Timmy went downstairs and saw his parents eating breakfast.

"Uh, Mom, Dad" he said, "Where are my goldfish?"

"Uh, honey," said Mr. Turner, "Why is a bucktoothed street urchin asking about goldfish and calling us Mom and Dad?"

A BUCKTOOTHED street urchin. "Oh, no," thought Timmy, "Jorgen must have wiped everyone's memory of me again. That means that the Darkness and/or the Eliminators are back."

Timmy ran out the front door. Chester and A.J. were walking down the street. Chester giggled at Timmy, and said "Hey kid, most people wear their pajamas to bed, not outside."

Timmy just ran down the street.

"Jorgen," he called out.

There was a big atomic "poof" and the toughest fairy in the universe appeared and said, "TIMMY TURNER!"

"Ahhh!," said Timmy, "you just said my name out loud!"

"It doesn't matter Turner."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" said Timmy frantically, "you wiped everyone's memory of me and that means either the Eliminators or the Darkness is back!!"

"Yes," said the large fairy, "I did wipe everyone's memory of you but not because of the darkness. I did it because no one wants to know OR remember you!"

"What," said the eleven year old!

"Yes," said Jorgen, "I asked around and your parents and godparents said they didn't want know you. And neither did Chester and A.J. You're all alone, and after I wipe my own memory of you, I won't know you either."

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO" screamed Timmy as he bolted up in a cold sweat. He looked around. He was in his room and in his bed. The child looked over at his fishbowl, and both Cosmo and Wanda (in their goldfish disguises, of course) were there with concerned looks on their faces.

The door opened and Timmy's parent came in. Mrs. Turner came to the bed.

"Timmy, honey," said his mom, "are you okay?"

Timmy took a breath and said, "You called me Timmy, you know my name."

Mr. and Mrs. Turner looked at each other and his dad said, "Of course we know you,Timmy, you're our son."

Timmy took a breath,"Yeah, I just had a bad dream."

"Sweetie," said Timmy's mother, "what was it about. We heard you make whimpering sounds and yell "no".

Timmy took another breath. He had to be careful because Mom and Dad of course didn't remember the darkess "incident" because Jorgen wiped their memories. He looked at them. His blue eyes still a little filled with fear.

"I just dreamed that I was alone," said Timmy, "and you and Dad didn't know who I was."

"It was just a bad dream, honey", said Mrs. Turner.

"Yeah", said Mr. Turner," we'd never forget who you were Tommy."

Timmy winced a bit being called "Tommy". Normally he would pay it no mind. His parents were often eccentric like that but obviously after that nightmare, he was a bit more sensitive.

"Well," said Mrs. Turner, "it seems you're okay now. We're going back to bed. Think you'll be all right."

Timmy nodded.

"Well, Good night, Timmy," they both said in unison, and then left the room.

Wanda and Cosmo "poofed" out of the fishbowl. Wanda glared at the door where the Turners had left.

"Tommy", said Wanda with disgust in her voice, "you'd think your father would be a little more sensitive than that."

Timmy shook his head, "No Wanda it's all right."

Wanda looked angry, "No it's not all right. Couldn't those two see how scared you were?"

"No Wanda, it's okay."

Wanda dropped the subject; not because she wanted to but because Timmy seemed uncomfortable with it. She decided to shift the subject slightly.

"Honey," she said, "do you want to talk about the dream? I got the sense there was more to it, than what you told your parents."

Timmy nodded and said, "I was dreaming that Jorgen wiped everyone's memory of me. I thought it was because of the darkness, but he said no it was because nobody, you Cosmo, Mom, Dad, and Chester and A.J. wanted to forget me. You didn't want to know me."

"Oh, sport,"said Wanda, clearly upset that Timmy would feel this way.

"Well," said their godchild, "it was just a dream. I'll be all right."

Wanda wasn't sure so she turned to Cosmo, "Cosmo, honey, would you feed Poof. I'll be there in a minute."

"We just fed him," said Cosmo.

Wanda rolled her eyes up; sometimes Cosmo's cluelessness really got to her.

"Well, just check to see if he's hungry, or needs a change."

"But we just.."

"NOW!"

Cosmo immediatedly "poofed" back into the bowl.

Wanda turned to her godson. He still looked a little shaken. It really tugged at her heartstrings to see Timmy like this.

"Timmy," she said, "do you want to talk any more about it? It sounded like it terrified you."

"Yeah," said Timmy trembling a bit, "I guess it bothered me more than I thought when Jorgen had wiped everyone's memory of me the first time the darkness came."

Wanda shook her head in anger. "I know. He could have thought of better way of keeping you safe other than hiding Cosmo, Poof and me in a gumball machine and then making you go it alone."

"It's all....,"

Wanda stopped, him, "Timmy will you please stop saying it's all right. The fact is it's NOT all right. It upset you being left alone, hon. Why didn't you talk about it before now."

Timmy looked up, "I guess I didn't want to sound like a baby. I'm left alone so much, it shouldn't bother me."

Wanda looked at Timmy with a lot of love in her eyes, and said, "Timmy, you don't sound like a baby. And there's nothing wrong with being scared. But you don't have to go through this alone." She paused. "If ever you feel the need to talk about it. I'm here, and so is Cosmo."

Timmy smiled slightly. "Thanks, Wanda."

You're welcome,"said the pink haired fairy, "I'm going back to bed, but if you need anything just call. Good night, Timmy."

"Good night, Wanda."

With that Timmy laid back down and Wanda "poofed" back into the fishbowl.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

The hidden figure lurked outside again, and smirked evilly. "So Turner is afraid of being left alone. That adds a very sweet twist to my plan!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

A.J. had packed up his things and was ready to embark upon the camping trip. Now, all he had to do was wait for the Turner's station wagon to appear in the driveway. He came downstairs and his parents were in the living room. They both smiled upon seeing him.

"Got everything, bud?" asked Mr. Johnson.

A.J. nodded. Then his mother asks the question that every little boy dreads.

"Did you pack clean underwear?"

"Mom," said A.J., embarrassed, "You know I did." Then a pause. "But thank you for not asking that in front of Timmy and Chester.

Both his parents just grinned. They heard a car come up the driveway, and Mrs. Johnson looked at the window. "Here they come," she said.

A.J. picked up his stuff and his parents hugged him. "Thanks for everything you've done for me this week."

"You're welcome son," said Mr. Johnson, "and don't forget what we talked about. I'm sure that you'll feel much better when you talk to Timmy."

A.J. nodded and then scooted out the door.

He came up to the station wagon and Chester opened up the door.

"Dude," said Chester, "you ready to enjoy the great outdoors?"

A.J. nodded, "Yeah," he said, and then he looked at Timmy. "Hey Timmy."

"Hi A.J., "said Timmy, seemingly excited.

A.J. looked at his Timmy and got the sense that although his friend was looking forward to the trip there was something troubling him. Like, his mother, A.J. had a very good knack for reading people, especially when he looked in their eyes. Perhaps they could talk more about it when they got to their destination.

Mrs. Turner spoke up, "Don't forget to buckle up A.J. for safey"

"Yeah," said Mr. Turner, "studies show that unbuckled kids in the back of the car are unchecked deadly missiles that can kill parents before the kids are thrown out of the car, and have their tiny bodies and limbs smashed."

A.J. shuddered at Mr. Turner's rather colorful paraphrase of road safety, but he buckled his seatbelt. He looked over at Timmy who was playing a video game while Chester was reading a Crimson Chin comic book. Perhaps what was bothering Timmy was his very eccentric parents. It's a wonder that Timmy had turned out as normal as he did considering how odd his parents were.

"How long until we get there," asked Chester.

"About two hours," replied Mr. Turner, "it's a few miles outside of Dimmsdale Flatts used to be."

"I thought Doug Dimmadome tore Dimmsdale Flats down,"said A.J.

"He did," said Mr. Turner, "this is not exactly Dimmsdale Flats is, it's an old western settlement where the settlers used to mine. In fact there is an old gold mine there."

"Cool," said Chester, "Maybe we'll find gold."

"Maybe," said Mrs. Turner, "and maybe we can finally recoup the money we lost raising a son."

This didn't seem to bother Timmy too much, but it bothered A.J. Mrs. Turner, of course, didn't mean anything mean spirited about it, but the fact Timmy's parents would often say careless things about and in front of Timmy left a sour taste in A.J.'s mouth. A.J. decided to change the subject. He looked over at Timmy who was playing a green colored video game with pink handles.

"So Timmy," said A.J., "is that a new video game?"

"Yeah, it's Space Conquerors."

"Cool," said Chester, "that's a brand new video game. When did your parents get it."

"We didn't get it for him," said Mr. Turner, "he just had it one day."

Chester looked puzzled, "Timmy, how'd you get it then?"

"Uh," said Timmy, "internet."

"He gets a lot of stuff off of the internet," said Mrs. Turner, "and it must be bargain priced whatever website he's on for him to afford it on his allowance." She paused. "Because I've yet to see a bill for the stuff."

Suddenly, Timmy looked up and seemed to shudder. "Game over," said the video voice."

A.J. looked over at his friend, "Timmy is something wrong?"

"No," said Timmy, "I think I'm just imagining things, because I get the feeling I'm being watched."

"Well," said Mrs. Turner, "you are being watched by us, your parents."

All three of the boys knew that wasn't what Timmy meant. Chester spoke up. "It probably is your imagination, Timmy. I mean there's no one around."

"You're probably right," said Timmy resuming his video game.

Normally, A.J. would agree. However, A.J. also got the feeling that someone was watching them and he also got the feeling that who or what was watching them was targeting Timmy in particular.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The shadowy figure kept his distance in his vehicle but kept his binoculars trained on the Turner's station wagon. The figure smiled and said, "Oh, yes, Turner, you are being watched. But that is the least of your worries.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

The figure that had been following the Turner's station smiled very sadistically when the station wagon entered the campground.

"Now", said the figure, "time to make a few calls and put the plan in action."

************************************************************************

They arrived at the settlement. It had five cabins sitting off of what used to be apparently the main street of the town. At the end of the street was the registration office. There was, also, a place to pitch tents closer to the woods. There was only one other car there, obviously the clerks car since it was parked in front of the registration office. Off in the distance, there was what looked like a very ancient building.

The vehicle pulled up to the front of the registraition as Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Chester, A.J. and Timmy got out.

"This place seems very desolate," said A.J.

"Yeah," said Chester, "not only that it seems there aren't any people here."

A.J. raised his eyebrow a bit. "Uh, Chester that's what I said."

"Oh," replied the blond headed boy.

"Oh," said Mr. Turner, "I'm sure more people will come. Not many people come until the weekend."

"Uh, Dad," said Timmy, "It IS the weekend, it's Saturday."

"Oh, well," said Mr. Turner, "it's still very early."

It was actually almost 11:00 A.M., but Timmy decided not to answer because he did not want to have another bizarre conversation with his dad.

"Well," said Timmy's Dad, "why don't you boys unload the car while we check in at the registrar's office." A pause. "And maybe you can find a good place to pitch a tent."

With that, Mr. and Mrs. Turner walked off and the three boys commenced to unload the car. Timmy looked around uneasily. "You know," he said, "this place is a little creepy."

"You've never been here, before," said A.J. a little surprised.

"No," said the brown haired boy,"I think my dad's been here before when he was a Squirrelly Scout, and maybe my mom when she was part of the Creampuffs. But this is the first time I've every been here."

"I hope this won't be like the time we were in Dimmsdale Flatts," said Chester,"I don't really feel like wrestling a coyote again."

Just before anyone responded Timmy's watch seemed to beep. He looked down at the green colored with the pink minute hand, and the blue hour hand.

"Listen, guys," said Timmy, "I have to relieve myself."

"But it's not 6:23 P.M.," said Chester, "You never go before then."

"Uh, I drank a little too much soda. I'm going to the woods for a second."

With that Timmy departed

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

When Timmy was sufficiently hidden, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof revealed themselves.

"What's going on, guys", said Timmy.

"We just got an urgent message to go to Fairly World, it seems Jorgen has decided to hold Annual class for Fairy Parents and their babies at this time," said Wanda."

"Isn't Poof the only baby in Fairy World?," asked Timmy, "Jorgen's holding a Saturday class for only one baby?"

"It's probably something to do with the rules is my guess, or more likely Jorgen being his strange self, " said Wanda, "either way, the class is just two hours, we should be back just after lunch."

"Oooh, lunch," said Cosmo, "Maybe they'll have cocktail weinies and corn."

Wanda just shook her head a bit. "Sorry to be leaving you sport," said Wanda, "but we should be back soon."

"It's all right," said Timmy, "Chester, A.J. and my parents are here. I don't think a disaster could happen in just two hours."

"Poof, Timmy," said Poof almost looking worried.

Timmy hugged his little godbrother. "I'll be all right little bro. You all will be back soon enough. You don't want to keep Jorgen waiting." He paused. "You know how cranky he gets about "Da Rules."

"Okay, Timmy", said his Fairy Godmother, "we'll be back as soon as we can. See you hon."

"See you Timmy," said Cosmo.

"Timmy, beeg brover," said Poof still looking a bit worried.

"See you all later," said Timmy. And with that his godfamily poofed away.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

The figure called on his communications device. "Phase one of the plan is complete. Now onto phase two."

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

When Timmy came back from the woods, he saw his parent and two best friends were at the station wagon while Chester and A.J. unloaded the stuff.

"Sorry, I took so long everyone," said Timmy.

"Oh," said Mr. Turner, "you were gone? We hadn't noticed."

A.J. shook his head. Timmy was, of course, used to the indifference his parents often treated him with, but A.J. still felt bad for him.

"Let's pitch the tents," said A.J.

"Cool," said Chester, "I can't wait to get down and dirty."

"Don't you get down and dirty all the time anyway," said Timmy with a slight grin.

"Yeah," said Chester, "but this is vacation down and dirty!"

Timmy and A.J. laughed a bit. Then Timmy looked off into the distance at the old house.

"What's that old building, I wonder,"said Timmy.

"Oh, yeah," said A.J., "I meant to tell you, I got a pamphlet that tells about this place." He paused, "that's the old supervisors house of the old gold mining company. This entire area was called Goldenmill." Another pause. "The old gold mine is a few hundred yards away from there. It's been mined out for years. I'm afraid there'll be no gold."

"Oh, darn it!" said Chester.

"Well," said Mr. Turner, "we didn't come here for material possessions. We came here to get back to nature and bond with our only son and his friends."

"Oh,look, honey," said Mrs. Turner, "there's a pamphlet about the mall Doug Dimmadome put up in the old Dimmsdale Flatt settlement."

"Oooh," said Mr. Turner, "and they sell DOORKNOBS for actual DOORS."

"And they have a digital photoshop. Maybe I can alter Timmy's photos and at least make him appear in the pictures to be the girl I've always wanted but never had."

"We'll be back in a few hours," said Mr. Turner, "the clerk is the registrar's office, if you need anything." And with that the Mom and Dad Turner jumped in their station wagon and took off.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Phase two of the plan has been accomplished," said the figure, "now to phase three."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The three boys looked at where the Turner's station wagon had just taken off. On the surface, Timmy didn't seem affected at all by his parents abrupt departure and his mother's rather careless comment. But when A.J. looked into his friend's blue eyes, he could tell how deeply he was hurt. Now, A.J. was starting to get angry, not because of the Turner's sudden departure, although that was certainly some of it, but why they would say such things to their own son, their only child.

"Listen, guys,"said Timmy, "I talked to my Mom and Dad earlier. They said if they had to leave the campground, we could stay in their cabin. I'm going to take a nap. I've got a slight headache. I don't mean to spoil the fun, but could we pitch the tents later."

"Sure, buddy," said A.J., "you're not spoiling the fun at all. We can do that later. I brought a medical kit with something for a headache. My mom packed it and put something in it that kid's can take." He paused. "She doesn't want to take a chance on any of us getting Rye syndrome."

A.J. pulled the medicine out and offered a tablet to Timmy. "Thanks, A.J.," said Timmy. And with that Timmy with slightly slumped shoulders headed to the cabin.

After Timmy went in, Chester turned to A.J. "I hate the way they talk to Timmy sometimes, A.J."

The young African American boy nodded, "I know, but we're here with him so at least we can be there for him."

Timmy collapsed into bed face down. He didn't cry, but had very sad expression on his face. He missed Cosmo, Wanda and Poof because they could always make him feel better. Oh well, at least Chester and A.J. were there.

Suddenly Timmy heard noise he looked around. "Chester, A.J." he said. No response. "Guys, please I really don't feel joking around." No response. "Guys?" "Is someone..........,"

Timmy felt something hit his head and then he lost consciouness.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

At Fairy World, Jorgen looked at them very questionly. "What class are you talking about," said Jorgen in his thick Austrian accent.

"The Fairy Parents and Babies class, you sent a memo yourself about it!," said Wanda.

"I sent no such memo," said Jorgen, "because there is NO such class."

"But," said Cosmo....,

Suddenly Poof burst out crying very loud. Between the sobs, they could make out two words...."Timmy hurt."

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other, "Timmy", they both said.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

"We've got to get to Timmy," exclaimed Wanda, "he's in trouble!"

Cosmo and Wanda pulled out their wands and then the wands proceeded to go "Pfft".

"Oh, no,"said Wanda, "our wands don't work."

Jorgen pulled out his wand and it glowed for a second and made an even louder 'PPPPPFFFFFFTTTTT!"

"My wand doesn't either," saide Jorgen, "although the fact it made the loudest pffft sound is kind of cool, it's still bad."

A phone rang. Jorgen answered it.

"Everyone?", he said. The toughest fairy in the universe slammed the phone down.

"No fairies wand works in fairy world. " He paused, "and the big power wand is NOT glowing.

"To the big power wand!", said Cosmo.

"What about Timmy?" said Wanda.

"Without our wands, we can't help him," said Jorgen, "let's get to the big wand and see what's going on."

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Back on Earth, A.J. and Chester had finished pitching the tents including Timmy's.

"I'm glad we did this. It's one less thing Timmy has to worry about" said A.J., "maybe this will pick him up."

"Yeah," said Chester, "say it's been three hours. Maybe one of us should check on the dude."

"I'll go," said A.J.

A.J. made his way to the cabin and entered.

"Timmy," said A.J., "you awake, buddy."

No answer. "Timmy?, said A.J.

He looked at the two beds. One looked like it had been slept in, but there was no one it now. Maybe Timmy had gotten up. Or was in the bathroom because of the large amount of sodas. Or maybe he just needed to be alone to think. However, all of these theories went out the window, when A.J. looked down on the floor and saw the one thing Timmy NEVER went anywhere without. His pink baseball cap. A.J. knelt down and picked it up. In addition to the pink color, it had a few red spots. Blood.

"Timmy", said A.J. worried.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Up in Fairyworld, Jorgen, Timmy's godparents and Poof ran to the big wand. It was dead all right. However, something else caught their attention. There was a fairy in a butterfly net. As they got closer, they recognized the fairly.

"Juandissimo!", said Wanda. They pulled the butterfly net off.

"Oh, Wanda," said Juandissimo Magnifico, "thank you for getting my very sexy body out of this butterfly net."

"Yeah," said Cosmo, "well, how did your very sexy body get in this net?"

Juandissimo hung his head, "It's all my fault, it's my fault"

"What's your fault," said Wanda, "what are you talking about."

The latin fairy hung his head. "I knew I shouldn't do it, but he WAS my godchild, and I did care about him. I wanted to check on him. I didn't think he would remember when he saw me." He paused. "And I didn't think he would get so angry and take me to fairy world and put me in here."

"Your godchild," said Wanda, "Wandissimo, you don't have a godchild anymore, not since........"

"Oh, no," said Jorgen.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Timmy heard voices, and his head hurt. Both voices sounded very familiar. One sounded like, like Francis? The other did sound familiar, but it was like it had changed.

"I thought you said, we were going to play a joke on Turner," said Francis, "What are we doing in an old abandoned house."

"It's all a part of my plan," said the mysterious voice.

Timmy grunted a little .

"Well, it looks like Turner is beginning to wake up, you'll soon find out Francis."

Timmy started stirring and began to wake up. He opened his eyes and they started to focus. Francis was indeed there; he still didn't look very friendly, but he thought he saw concern.

"Hello, Timmy Turner," said the mysterious voice, "glad you're awake."

Timmy looked at the source and saw someone he was shocked to see. Someone whom he hadn't seen in weeks.

"Remy Buxaplenty?"

********************************************************************************************************

A.J. darted out of the cabin, and yelled out to Chester.

"What is it, A.J.?, said Chester.  
"I think Timmy's in trouble," said A.J., look what I found on the floor." And he showed him the pink cap.

"Oh, no," said Chester, "we gotta find him."

Suddenly the clerk appeared behind him.

"You don't need to look for Timmy, he's just fine."

**********************************************************************************************************

Jorgen looked down angrily at Juandissimo. "You know the rules Juandissimo, " his very heavy accent becoming angrier sounding, "you are not to contact your former godchildren once their memory has been wiped." He paused. "And especially a godchild as dangerous as Remy."

"I didn't want to believe that he had become so evil," said the former godparent, "but I do now. Especially after what Remy told me."

"Why," said Wanda, "what did he tell you. It's something about Timmy, isn't it?"

Juandissimo took a breath. "Yes," he said, "I'm sorry Cosmo, Wanda, but he's planning to kill your godchild."


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

Chester and A.J. stared quizzically at the clerk. A.J. spoke up.

"What do you mean, he's fine?"

"When I got back from lunch, I found this memo on the desk that said he was up at the nurses' station. He, apparently, had taken a fall and cut his head."

"May I see the memo,?" said A.J.

"Sure," replied the clerk.

He handed it to A.J. who took in his hand. I read,

"Dear Mr. Clark, Young Timothy Turner accidentally fell in his cabin. He was able to make his way to the nurse's station. They checked him out and he seems to be all right. However, his parents were contacted and they decided to take him out to lunch. They'll be back in about 3 hours. Nurse Chapman."

A.J. looked at the note, and then looked at the man. Something didn't seem quite right. He looked into the man's eyes. The man seemed to be telling the truth, or at least he seemed to believe what he had read in the memo.

"They said they'd be back in three hours?," asked A.J.

"Yeah," said Mr. Clark, "I said everything should be all right since I'm here."

"I guess we just wait," said Chester.

"Yeah," said A.J., looking at his friend's pink baseball cap. "I guess"

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Timmy looked up at Remy. He had grown some. Of course, Remy was twelve, a year older than Timmy. However, he had gotten pretty big for a twelve year old; he was almost as big as Francis. He, also, looked meaner, and angrier.

"Well, Turner," said Remy, "nice to see you again. NOT!"

"What do you want with me, Buxaplenty?", said Timmy, utterly exhausted.

"Ah," said Remy, "that's one of the things I've always liked about you Timothy. You pull no punches; you get right to the point."

Timmy looked utterly annoyed, "So get to the point", the eleven year old boy said.

"I recently had a visit with an old friend, Juandissimo, remember him?" said Remy.

Timmy looked surprised. He, of course, remembered Juandissimo, but Remy shouldn't. After the F.U.N. academy incident, Jorgen (and Juandissimo, as well) had deemed Remy Buxaplenty too dangerous and unstable to have a magical fairy at his disposal. Whereupon, Jorgen had wiped his memory.

"Who's that,?" said Francis, "a spanish rap group."

"You don't need to know that," said Remy, "but you know don't you Turner?"

"Yeah," said Timmy, "but you shouldn't. Why do you?"

"My Old Godfather's visit jogged my memory for me. Apparently, Jorgen didn't do as good a job as he thought wiping my memory. There was still enoungh risidual memory left, and it started to get restored. Then, I promptly stole Wandissimo's, uh, stick, and puffed myself to his, uh, country and put him in the net."

Timmy looked a little frightened. Francis looked a little confused. "Uh," said the grey skinned bully, "you have a spanish godfather who has a stick?"

"Look," said Remy, "I didn't pay you to make comments. Just to do what I tell you."

"What do you want with me, then,? asked Timmy.

"Oh, yes. You see, Timmy, I need your help with something.

"You knock me in the head, and kidnap me, and then expect me to help you? Why should I do that?"

"Because, Chester and A.J. will not survive the day, if you do not do what I tell you."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

A.J. sat in the cabin where Timmy had been earlier. He had his friend's hat in his hand. Something was very, very wrong. He didn't think the clerk was lying; he thought that Mr. Clark,though, might have been lied to. They hadn't heard Timmy fall in the cabin, or him walk away. Granted they were some distance from the cabin, but still. Chester was sleeping in the other bed; he'd decided to nap while they waited for Timmy and his parents. A.J. got a bad feeling, though, that they may not see Timmy again.

So A.J. started looking around the cabin for.....,He wasn't sure. He didn't want to wake Chester up though. Chester should be safe here, because the clerk seemed to be honest. However, A.J. needed to do this on his own. He got the distinct impression that Timmy was in danger, and he didn't want to put his other best friend in danger as well. The genius of Dimmsdale looked down on the floor,and that's when A.J. noticed the two loose boards. He knelt down. He pulled up the boards as quietly as he could. There was a squeak. He looked up at Chester. His other friend didn't stir.

A.J. pulled up both boards. He quietly pulled out his flashlight from his bag. That's when he saw the passageway and the flight of stairs. He, also, noticed a piece of pink cloth on a nail. It looked like part of Timmy's shirt. Apparently, someone had taken him down the stairs and somehow Timmy's shirt had gotten caught on a nail.

"Bingo", said A.J.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"What do you mean?", said Timmy.

"Oh, Buxaplenty," said Francis, "could I talk with you outside."

"No," said Remy.

"Yes," said Francis, "I need to know some more about my payment. In private."

Remy rolled up his eyes and said, "Fine. I'll be back Turner. Considering that both your arms are shackled to the bedpost with prison shackles, I doubt you're going anywhere."

With that they two boys left the room.

Remy turned to Francis. "Yes,Francis," he said.

The large grey skinned bully glared at Remy and asked, "What are you doing?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," said Francis, "why are you telling Turner this, we don't have Chester or A.J. here. They're back at the campground and you said you didn't want them involved in this."

"Quite right,"said Remy, "but Turner doesn't know that."

Francis narrowed his eyes. "What kind of sick game are you playing with him?"

"I told you, you're not to worry about this, just your job. By the way, considering your skin is grey and you make a habit of pounding Turner every day, you're hardly one to be calling people sick."

Francis tightened his lip but said nothing.

"Is that all," the wealthy boy said.

"Yeah"

"Good, then let's get back to Turner."

They entered the room again.

"Now, Timothy," said Remy, "I believe we were talking about what you need to do for me."

"Yeah," said Timmy, "you threatened my friends if I didn't help you."

"Quite right," said Remy, "now the choice is yours, Turner. Help me and your closest friends will live; refuse and they will die a very painful death."

Timmy looked at Remy, unsure if he was capable of murder. However, he didn't want to take a chance with his best friend's lives.

"What is it you want me to do?"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**_THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR THEIR ENCOURAGING WORDS ABOUT THE STORY. BY THE WAY, I SHOULD HAVE PUT THIS AT THE BEGINNING, BUT BETTER LATE THAN NEVER-DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN THE FAIRLY ODDPARENTS OR THE CHARACTER THEREOF. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF BUTCH HARTMAN AND NICKELODEON. _**

A.J. cautiously went down the stairs and entered the passageway, flashlight on and aimed down the dark corridor. He, also, carried his medical kit with him. He desparately hoped that he would not need it. However, the blood stains on Timmy's cap were not a good sign. He continued to venture down the corridor. Undoubtedly, this has been one of the tunnels that had led to the old gold mine. Why it was under one of the cabins he didn't know. Perhaps it was intended as a secret passageway. Whatever the case, he was more interested in getting to his friend than whatever bizarre history this place might have.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Okay, Turner," said Remy.

"Wait a minute Remy," said Timmy, "before I agree to do ANYTHING you need to show me proof that my friends are safe."

Francis looked at Remy. Since A.J. and Chester were nowhere around, he wondered how Buxaplenty was going to get out of this.

"Oh, yes, Timothy," said Remy, "I know what a clever person you are; so here's your proof."

Remy pulled out four photographs. He held him in front of Timmy. The first one showed his parents station wagon with Timmy, his parents, and his two friends inside.

"I was right," said Timmy, "someone was watching me."

"Very perceptive Turner," said Remy, "and now here's the proof."

The second picture showed Chester and A.J. tied up, they looked like they'd been beaten. The next photo showed a close up of Chester, unconscious but with two black eyes, disheveled hair, and a swollen jaw. The fourth one was a close up of A.J. He had the same injuries as Chester. Timmy looked at Francis with disgust.

"You know Francis," he said, "I know how much you like beating us up, but you didn't need to do that to them."

"I didn't", said the bully somewhat defensively.

"What?", said Timmy.

Remy glared at Francis.

"What dumbo means, Timothy, is that like you, he just knocked them in the head and kidnapped them. I did the actual beating. As you can see I've had a growth sprurt. I've become quite big."

Timmy glared at Remy and said, "Well you look pretty SMALL to me, still."

"I don't have time to listen to your incessant moralizing Turner. Is that proof enough?"

"Actually, no," said Timmy, "I know there's a digital photoshop in town. You could have doctored them."

Francis was pretty impressed. Turner might not be very strong, but he was no dummy.

"Oh, yes, Timmy", said Remy "I thought you might think that. So here's your other proof."

Remy pulled up two items of clothing; a sweater vest and a jacket with patches on the sleeves. A.J.' sweater and Chester's jacket.

"And in addition, so there's no doubt," said Remy as he pulled out what looked like a tape recorder and pushed the button.

There were screams and shouts. "Chester, Timmy," in what was apparently A.J.'s voice, "where are you....owww." There were what sounded like hard punches, and A.J. screaming. Chester's voice was also on the tape shouting similiar phrases.

"Now," said Remy, "is this enough proof."

Timmy nodded and said "It seems to be. What exactly do you want?," he said.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Up at Fairy World, Jorgen, Wanda and Cosmo looked at Juandissimo in shock. Wanda spoke first.

"He's going to try to kill Timmy? Why?"

"He blames him for losing me as his godparent."

"He did that to himself," said Cosmo, "Timmy never did anything to him. Except show him some compassion after the fairy duel."

Jorgen was impressed with Cosmo. Even though Cosmo had stupid moments, at times he could be quite perceptive.

"I know that," said Juandissimo,"but Remy is insane. He has become one very angry individual."

"Which is why we took you away as his godparent," said Jorgen his Austrian accent still very angry, "if Timmy dies, you realize that you're partly responsible for it."

"I know,I know" said Juandissimo,"please Cosmo, Wanda, do not hate me or my sexy body."

"Juandissimo, no one hates you, but I am very angry at you," said Wanda, "what were you thinking?"

"I guess I wasn't."

"I don't hate you either, Juandissimo", said Cosmo, "but I'm not happy with you."

Suddenly Poof flew down and approached Juandissimo and...,.

kicked him with a Ninja kick that sent him down on the ground.

"Dumb fairy," said Poof, "cause my brover to get hurt."

"However, Poof is another matter."

"We've got to get down to earth and help Timmy," said Wanda frantically.

"Without our wands?," said Cosmo, "Wanda we wouldn't have a chance. You heard Juandissimo. Remy is very dangerous."

"I don't care. We can't just leave him down there. I'm going to try to help him."

"How," said Jorgen,"there's no power for the wands so you can't "poof" down there."

"Hello, I'm a fairy, I can fly," said Wanda, "look I'll go down and you three try to fix the big wand."

"Then let me go with you," said Cosmo, "Timmy's my godchild too."

"Sweetie," said Wanda, "I know that, but I'd rather you be here to watch Poof." She looked at Jorgen and then Juandissimo. "We can't take Poof down there because it's so dangerous. And I'd rather have you watch him, then jarhead, and bonehead."

There was no arguing with Wanda, so Cosmo nodded and said, "Please be careful pudding,"

"I will", said Wanda.

"Mama," said Poof, "wuv you, and wuv Timmy. Help Timmy."

"I will," said Wanda, "now I'm off." And with that Wanda took off.

Jorgen looked at where Wanda left, and then he turned to Cosmo. He had a very warm smile; not something usually associated with Jorgen.

"You have a quite a woman, Cosmo, "the big fairy said.

Cosmo smiled. "I know"

"Oh, and I do too," said Juandissimo.

Whereupon Poof knocked the latin fairy down with another Ninja kick.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

Wanda shot through Fairy World like a bullet. She was heading for the rainbow bridge and was almost there when suddenly a butterfly net came down on her and trapped her.

*********************************************************************

A.J. was following a set of tracks in the cave. Whoever it was considerable was larger than Timmy. He seemed to be carrying him because there was no evidence of Timmy being dragged on the ground. At least that was something. He hadn't seen any bloodstains since what he found his friend's pink cap, which he still held tightly in his hand.

"Hang in there, buddy," A.J. said to himself, "I'm coming.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Timmy stared at Remy in disbelief. He couldn't believe what Remy asked him to do.

"Gold?", said Timmy, "you did all of this so I could get you some gold."

"Oh, yes," said Remy, "the old fashioned way to get rich."

"That's the point, what do you need gold for" said the buck toothed boy, "you're already rich."

"Well," said the blond rich boy, "you know with the economy being bad and all."

Timmy looked at Remy like he was crazy and then said,

"I may not be the brightest person in school, but even I know that the Buxaplentys are not hurting." He paused. "In fact, my understanding is that while even Trixie Tang's family has had to cut corners, your parents are living it up." He paused. "Living it up enough to buy another home in Brightburg, which I thought is where you were staying."

Remy Buxaplenty paused, almost as if he were thinking.

"Well, I can see I can't fool you Turner. You see my dear Timothy, you're right. My parents are not hurting, but I could be soon." He stopped and looked up while scratching his chin. Then he continued.

"You see my dear old Dad and Mom think that I've been living a little too frivously. They think that I should be taught a lesson. That I am too irresponsible and if necessary, they'll cut me out to show me that, uh, money is actually supposed to earned, not just given to you."

"Well, wonder of wonders, " said Timmy, "I never thought I'd EVER agree with your parents."

"Spare me the self righteous act, Turner," said Buxaplenty gritting his teeth together, "you don't have the luxury of being such a moral paragon, especially with your best friend's life on the line."

Timmy shook his head and said, "Now where am I supposed to find gold?"

"Oh, Timmy," said Remy shaking his head, "you disappont me. Think of where you're at Goldenmill; the old mining town?"

"That goldmine's been mined out for years," said Timmy, "it's empty."

Remy shook his head again, "It's not IN the goldmine." He paused. "It's in the cellar of the old mining supervisor's house."

"And you know this how?," said Timmy, very incredulously.

"Guess which family used to own the goldmine."

"Oh," said Timmy, "and you want to get that hidden cache of gold before your parent catch you." Timmy paused. "But why do you need me to get it? Surely you can find someone else."

"Not one who can keep a low profile. You're very good getting in and out of places, Turner. It's actually in a secret space below the cellar, you're the only one I know who's small enough and scrawny enough to fit in there. Plus, I've learned some things about you Timothy. It's very dark, narrow and scary down there. And I know you have no problem going into a dark place especially when your friends lives are on the line."

Timmy looked at him stunned. Remy knew about the darkness incident.

"I see by the look on your face, you know what I'm talking about." Buxaplenty, then, resumed, "Plus you owe me for costing me Juandissimo. It's not like I have the,uh, magic to do it anymore."

"Ah ha", said Francis, "I figured it out. I know who Juandissimo is!"

Timmy and Remy looked at Francis stunned. Had this dull witted bully figured everything out.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Man," said A.J., "this is one long tunnel. I've been down here thirty minutes." Then A.J. paused. The eleven year old paused. He had tried his cell phone earlier when he was above ground. There was no service. In fact, he remembered that the supervisor couldn't get a signal, and the landline was down. In addition, something had happened to the traffic signals as well as the 911 system in Dimmsdale, at least according to the report by Chet Ubetcha eariler that day. Now perhaps, this was just a coincidence but his gut told him that somehow this was all connected with the disappearance of Timmy. He had a feeling that any adult help had been completely circumvented, so it was up to him.

"I just hope I'm not too late," said A.J.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Who do you think Juandissimo is, Francis?" said Timmy.

Francis smiled, "He's Buxaplenty's Italian lover!"


	11. Chapter 11

_CHAPTER ELEVEN_

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Timmy couldn't help but chuckle over Francis' cluelessness.

"Well," said Timmy, "they do say he's quite the sexy one, don't they Remy."

Remy glared at Timmy and said, "Oh you think that's funny do you Turner? You won't be laughing when I hack your friends up into pieces and mail the parts to their parents ."

Timmy looked sick when Remy said that. Even Francis looked a little disturbed over the macabre comment.

"You're insane, Buxaplenty," Timmy.

"That's right," said Remy, "and if you don't want that to happen to the bald brain and the McBrace Face, you'll do what I say."

Timmy glared at Remy.

"Fine," Timmy said, "I'll do what you want. Just don't hurt Chester and A.J."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Wanda looked around in sheer terror. How did this butterfly net get here. And how did it capture her at exactly the right moment. There was a television screen inside the net with her. The monitor cut on.

Remy Buxaplenty appeared on the screen and he started to speak.

"Hello, Wanda," he said, "I know it's you. I figured you'd be the one to try to save Timmy even if you didn't have your magic. You compassionate types are SO pathetically predictable. And compassion is excatly what's going to kill your godson, Timmy Turner.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Good," said Remy, "keep an eye on Turner, Francis. I have to make some contacts so that none of this will lead back to me." And with that, Remy left.

Timmy looked toward Francis who was standing there with no discernable expression. He didn't trust Remy, and he didn't know what to make of the story he had just told him. He didn't want his best friends brutally murdered but he began to think Remy just might be unstable enough to do it. He had to try something; something he never thought he'd do.

"Francis," said Timmy.

"Yes, Turner,"said the grey skinned thirteen year old.

"Look, I know you hate my guts."

Francis seemed to wince a bit.

"I don't hate you Turner."

"Well,"said the brown haired boy, "I know I'm not your favorite person, but I get the feeling that Buxaplenty isn't either."

When Francis didn't respond, Timmy continued.

"I don't trust Remy, and I get the feeling you don't either."

"So," said Francis, keeping his poker face, "he's paying me so it doesn't matter what I think."

"I think it does. You looked as sick as I did when Remy said what he was going to do to Chester and A.J." He paused. "Look, I don't care what you do to me,but please if you know where my friends are, help me to release them. You can even pretend that I escaped and released them,and then caught me and beat the crap out of me. I'm used to it. But please, Chester and A.J. don't deserve to be murdered because of an issue that Remy and I have."

Francis drew in a breath and said, "You would do that for them?"

"Yes," said Timmy, "those guys are like my brothers. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to them."

Francis turned to Timmy and said "Sorry, Turner. I can't."

Timmy hung his head discouarged, but then Francis continued.

"Look,Timmy, just do what Buxaplenty says, I'm sure your friends will be fine."

Timmy was a bit taken aback. Francis NEVER called him by his first name. Perhaps this bully was finally begin to develop a conscious. The question was whether it would grow in time to save Chester and A.J.

"I hope you're right," Timmy said, glumly.

*******************************************************************************************************************

A.J. finally reached the end of the passageway, and it was about time. It had taken nearly an hour to get there. The tunnel came out near the abandoned gold mine, just as A.J. suspected. He looked down on the ground, noticed there was another set of footprints. Had Timmy recovered enough to start walking.

No, those footprints were nearly as big as the first set and they were much bigger than Timmy's shoe size. Now, A.J. was starting to get worried. His friend was hurt and two very large individuals had taken him.

"I've got to find him," said A.J., "I just hope he's not seriously hurt, because going all that time without medical attention,.....,.

A.J. stopped himself. Worrying would not get him any closer to where Timmy might be. He had to trudge on.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

Remy returned to the room. He had a very arrogant and smug expression on his face. He looked at Timmy.

"Well, Turner," he said, "you ready to do what I ask you?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Very good," said Remy, "and oh, by the way" Remy approached the side of the bed where Timmy was shackled to.

"Just in case you don't remember who's in control here" Remy balled his hand up into a fist and hit Timmy in the ribs very hard.

********************************************************************************************************************************

A.J. continued to follow the footprints. Interestingly enough, they didn't go to the mine. They led in the direction of the old supervisor's house.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

"Oooowwww"said Timmy.

"Buxaplenty," said Francis, "why'd you do that? Turner is doing what you said, and we're both more than a match for him."

"I know," said Remy, "I just enjoyed hearing him scream in pain." Remy paused. "Besides don't you? After all, you terrorize himself yourself everyday."

Francis said nothing. Timmy looked up at Remy; His side really hurt from that punch Remy gave him. Remy Buxaplenty definitely had become much, much stronger.

"You know," said Timmy, "I hope you didn't break my ribs. I won't be able to do what you told me."

"Oh, you will, Timothy," said Remy, "because I know you'd do anything to save the people you care about. Even if every bone in your body was broken, you'd find some way to help them. That's the trouble with you caring folks; you're so easy to control when lives are at stake. You need to be more like Francis and me. Just care about yourself. Right Francis?"

Francis didn't say anything, but he didn't really care for the fact that this pyschopath was saying they were alike. However, the grey bully had no argument to counter Buxaplenty with, especially since he was helping this said pyschopath.

"Whatever," said Francis, "let's just get this over with. At six o'clock, I'm scheduled to give some wimp a pounding."

"Sure," said Remy, "let's go."

********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Oh, yes, Wanda," said Remy on the T.V. screen. The message had clearly been prerecorded. Remy, obviously, had put a great deal of thought into his plan. "Now, Turner's going to die and I'll get my revenge on him, you and that idiot husband of yours. Since you fairies live forever, you'll have to remember for centuries that you had a godchild who was murdered, and there was nothing you could do about it." The screen went blank.

"Timmy," said Wanda. "SOMEBODY PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!," screamed the pink haired fairy.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Francis, Remy, and Timmy had both gone outside the old house. It was the supervisor's house that he'd seen from a distance. Timmy had kind of suspected they were there. Both Francis and Buxaplenty had Timmy's arms in their grip, walking side by side. Timmy, however,did notice that while Francis' grip was firm, it was nowhere near as sadistically tight as Remy's. They got to the cellar. The door was already open.

"Francis," said Remy, "you stand guard. Turner and I will go down there." Remy pointed to the cellar opening. "You first, Turner, and don't try anything."

Timmy went down the stairs with Remy behind him. It was pretty dark and creepy. However, Timmy tried to ignore the rather unlpleasant sense of Deja Vu he felt. He looked at Remy.

"Okay, Buxaplenty," said Timmy, "What now?"

"Well, you need something to pry the door open with," said Remy. He picked a crowbar up that had been laying on the floor. "And here it is."

"Well," said Timmy, "then give it to me."

Remy smiled very evilly and said, "With pleasure Turner."

And with that last comment, Remy swung the crowbar against Timmy's right leg. There was the sound of a bone breaking which caused Remy to smiled even wider. Timmy shouted with pain, and collapsed on the floor. Remy Buxaplenty stood over Timmy Turner looking and looking and feeling as smug as he ever did. He got closer to Timmy who was grimacing in pain. Then he put his face right in Timmy's face and said two words that sounded chilling.

"I win."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A.J. was tired from all that walking, but he still tried to pick up the pace. He had to find Timmy; that was his main focus. Cell phone service was still out which pretty much confirmed his theory that Timmy's disappearance and the communications problems that the Dimmsdale area was having were connected. He approached the house and noticed that the double set of footprints lead up to the steps. But then, he noticed something. There appeared to be three sets of footprints leading out of the house. The two larger ones he'd been following, and set of smaller ones. Ones that were about Timmy's size. And they looked fairly fresh.

He gulped at the sight of it, and decided to follow them. He both wanted to find out where they led, but at the same time dreading what he'd find.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

Timmy looked up at Remy. Despite the pain in his leg (apparently a broken leg),he was still able to summon enough will to glare at Remy.

"It's going to be little difficult to work with a broken leg, Buxaplenty," said Timmy.

"Oh, you're not going to do any work, Turner. But then, you fool, you probably already figured it out."

" I had my suspicions," said Timmy, "so what do you really want? And where are Chester and A.J.?

"Oh, that's easy to answer. Let me answer your last question first. Chester and A.J. are fine. They're still at the campground. I never had them, I just told you I had them to trick you."

"And why would you do that Remy?" asked Timmy.

"Because I knew the only way to get you to do what I want is to threaten someone you care about. Like I said, you caring compassionate lower class ones are fools."

"So," said Timmy, "what is it you want me to do?"

"To die, Timothy Turner, to die."

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Wanda was freaking in the butterfly net. Not because it was one of the few weapons that could be used against fairies,although that was certainly part of it. It was because she couldn't get to her godson. She seriously feared for his life. "Somebody help me," she screamed, "Get me out of here!"

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

"You want me to die, Buxaplenty?," said Timmy, "why?"

"Because Turner, you ruined my life. You cost me my fairy godfather. He may have been goofy, but at least he was there for me, unlike my parents who are still not here for me."

Timmy shook his head. "Remy, my parents aren't always there for me either, but I'm not a psychotic nutcase."

Remy clenched his teeth and his fists, and said, "That's because you still have people that care about you. Your fairy godparents, your fairy godbrother, and two good friends and two backup friends. I have no one; no fairy godfather,no friends and still no parents."

"You know Remy," said Timmy, "I've heard you say that before and I used to feel sorry for you. But not anymore. The reason you don't have Juandissimo and any friends is you drive them away. I'm sorry about your parents, but you can't use that as an excuse to do wrong."

"Oh, Timothy, " said Remy, "always so noble and caring. And look where it got you. Your parents left you alone because of a lame fake pamphlet I didn't have to even put much thought into." He grinned even more evilly, if that was even possible, and then added, "your own mother wanted a girl so badly she can't wait to get away from you."

Timmy turned his head away.

"Awww, what's the matter, is little boy going to cry?"

Timmy turned to face Remy with an angry expression on his face. He rarely cried and he certainly wasn't going to cry in front of the likes of Remy Buxaplenty. Of course, the cruel comment did hurt him, but he wasn't about to let this predatory boy know that.

"I'm not the one who's acting like a spoiled baby."

"Is that the best you got, Turner," said Remy, "well, it doesn't matter. Because you're going to die down here."

"Then just get it over with,"said Timmy, "just kill me."

"Oh," said Remy, "it's not going to be that easy. You see the best way to get back at you is to let you die down here, slowly and all alone. Your parents are so clueless, they won't notice you're gone. I already tricked Cosmo and Wanda to going back to FairyWorld, and by the time they manage to get away it'll too late for you. Chester's such an idiot he won't be able to figure out where you are. And A.J." He stopped. "Well, A.J.'s parents actually want him, so they would be too worried to let him actually search for you. So you're going die down here. Alone. In the dark."

"You're just going to leave me down here," said Timmy trying to control his emotions, "to die alone like this."

"Not quite," said Remy. Remy Buxaplenty grabbed Timmy's arm and twisted until the bone snapped. Timmy screamed in pain. "You need a broken arm to match that broken leg. Goodbye Timmy Turner. Forever."


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

Remy came up out of the cellar and locked the door. Francis looked at him and said,

"So that's your joke, locking Turner in the cellar?"

Remy smiled, and said "Something like that Francis."

***************************************************************

Alone in the darkened cellar, Timmy was down on the ground in excruciating pain. But the broken bones did not hurt as much as Remy's cruel words and the fact he was down here alone. He had to figure out a way to get out of here. Unfortunately, the pain was too much and he passed out.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Wanda heard footsteps and then heard Jorgen's voice,

"Ahhgg, a deadly butterfly net."

They lifted the net up released Wanda from it.

"Wanda," said Cosmo, "I thought you were going to find Timmy, why did you fly into a butterfly net?"

Wanda shook her head at the question.

"I didn't fly into it on purpose, you idiot," she said, "Remy set it as a trap. He knew I would try to help Timmy, which means there's a good chance that there're booby traps everywhere."

"Which means", said Jorgen, "that the only way to help Turner is to fix the big wand and hope that we can do it in time."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Francis and Remy headed back to where the Buxaplenty helicopter was.

"So," said Francis, "when are we coming back?"

"Coming back?", said Remy.

"To let Turner out," said Francis, "how long is this joke on him gonna last?"

Remy Buxaplenty shook his head, and said,

"Francis, you really are as dumb as they say you are."

The grey skinned bully grimaced,

"Just answer the question, Buxaplenty," said Francis.

"We're not letting him out."

Francis stopped and thought.

"So you're going to let him try to figure his own way out?"

Remy chuckled and said, "He might try to figure it out, and indeed he might figure it out. But it would be difficult to do with a broken leg and a broken arm."

Francis grabbed Remy and looked at him.

"Wait a minute, Turner didn't have a broken leg or arm when you went down there with him."

"Very perceptive, Francis," said Remy, "I gave him that "little" parting gift."

"You broke his bones and just left him down there," said Francis, "but he could die. He might starve to death."

"No," Remy said thoughtfully, "your body can go for about, what is it, 60 days without food. He'll likely die of thrist."

Francis looked at him in rage,

"You didn't say anything about killing him."

"So," said Remy, "what do you care especially since you treat him like your personal punching bag."

"I'm not a killer, though," said the bully with anger.

"Oh, please," said Remy, "not yet you mean. You would have killed someone one day. My own father's security force is full of guys like you; bullying and terrorizing kids at their schools, then graduating to gangs and knifefights, and then murder" Buxaplenty paused. "Don't be so "moral" Francis. It doesn't become you. After all, we're both just two of a kind; I bully people with money and power, and you do it with your fists."

Francis looked at the smug rich boy, and then gritted his teeth and said,

"Well, since you're so sure I'm going to kill someone, perhaps my first "kill" should be you."

Francis balled up his bullying hand, and said, "Prepare to meet your maker Buxaplenty."

He never made the punch, though, a surge of electricity went through his arm and he passed out.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

A.J. followed the footprints. They led to the cellar. Three sets of footprints led to the cellar. However, only two sets of footprints led out; the larger set of footprints. Timmy must have been in there.

"Timmy!," yelled, "Are you down there?"

No answer. A.J. felt a chill. He, also, noticed the cellar was locked with a padlock. A.J pulled out his laser cutter and blasted the padlock open. Then he pulled the doors open with all of his might, and looked in.

He shined his flashlight down there . There was a figure down on the floor. It was Timmy. He was lying face down in the dirt and his left arm and right leg were at an odd angle. Almost like they were broken. He grabbed his medical kit and ran down the stairs.

"Timmy," he said as he knelt down beside his friend. Silence. "TIMMY", A.J. said louder. Timmy grunted and then amazingly enough turned over. He looked up and his focused. "A.J", said Timmy and then he tried to get up.

"No, Timmy," said A.J., "don't move. I think your arm and leg are broken."

"They.....,are,...," said Timmy, "he broke them and then" he caught a breath, "left me down here to die."

"Who did," said A.J., "Who did this to you?"

"Remy Buxaplenty"

A.J. looked stunned and said, "Remy? But I thought he moved to Brightburg last fall."

"He did," said Timmy, "but he's been planning to do this. He's gotten really big, almost as big as Francis. He's insane." Timmy took a breath, then continued. "That's why you need to leave now."

"Leave," said A.J., horrified, "Timmy, I'm not going to leave you down here especially with that maniac on the lose."

"You have to," said Timmy, "he might come back. He might kill you or Chester. Mr. McBadbat already lost his wife, he's only got Chester. And you're the genius of the town. The town needs you; at least if I die," He paused, "Dimmsdale won't exactly have lost anything important."

A.J. looked right into his friend's eyes and then he firmly said,

"Timmy don't you EVER say that about yourself again. You are very important."

"But...,"

"No buts," said A.J sternly, "I can handle Remy. Chester is safe. I left a note for him and the clerk telling them I thought you'd been kidnapped. And as soon as cell phone service is back up, I'll call them."

"Cell service is down?", said Timmy, "oowww" He grunted with pain. "Something tells me that Remy was somehow behind that and it's not just cell service that's down."

"You see," said A.J., "You're pretty smart yourself. If something happened to you, who'd look out for your parents."

Timmy laughed but then grimaced with pain, and said, "My leg."

A.J. opened up his medical kit, and said "Let me try to stabilize that leg and arm. I need a splint. I've got to find a piece of wood."

A.J. looked on the ground. He saw one long piece of wood. It needed to be two, though. A.J. pulled out his laser cutter again, and cut the piece of wood into two appropriate sizes. He, then, pulled out two cloths and started to make a splint. He managed to put fit both spints on Timmy's arm and leg. Timmy's twisted his face in pain.

"Sorry, buddy," said A.J., "I know it hurts. I've got to do this so your fractures don't get any worse until you can get to the hospital."

Timmy's eyes widened. "The hospital?" The brown headed boy looked almost as scared of that as he did his injuries.

"I know you hate the hospital, Timmy," said A.J., but you've got to go. There is one good thing. Vicky and her psychotic staff of nurses don't work there anymore."

Timmy looked a little relieved. "So did she leave? Or did they fire her?"

"They fired her," said A.J., they found her giant scorpions, and decided that she was not exactly the safest person in the world for sick people, and before you ask, Dr. Snipowitz got fired too. He's got a new job as a hedge trimmer."

"How appropriate," said Timmy, almost, but not quite grinning.

A.J. smiled and continued check Timmy over. "You hurt anywhere else?"

"Buxaplenty hit me in the ribs, they're pretty sore," said Timmy "I hope he didn't break them."

"Let me see," said A.J. and cautiously lifted up Timmy's shirt, and examined his friend's side.

"I don't think they're broken. They may be cracked, but there's really no way to tell until a doctor looks at you."

Timmy nodded. "By the way," said A.J., "I have another question for you."

"What?", said Timmy.

"Well, you're hurt, you're in trouble. So where the heck are Cosmo and Wanda?"


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**_

Timmy looked at A.J., a little uncertain, and a little nervous.

"Uh," said Timmy, "my goldfish?"

"Timmy," said A.J. slightly bemused, "I know they're not goldfish."

"Uh," he said, "You think they're trout or minnows?"

A.J. chuckled and then said,

"I know they're your Fairy Godparents."

Timmy looked a little more nervous and said,

"You've been around Crocker too much."

"Timmy, buddy," said A.J., "you can cut the act and stop worrying. I remember the darkness incident."

Timmy looked more than a little shocked and said,

"How? Jorgen wiped everyone's memory."

"He thought he wiped everyone's memory. Mine is still completely intact."

Timmy looked a little more nervous and said,

"Well, you may want to keep a low profile on that, because if Jorgen finds out, he'll try to wipe your memory with something stronger."

"Well, I'll be careful, but I don't have anything to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"I made myself immune to the memory wipe. Jorgen could shoot that memory ray at me all day, and it would have no effect."

"How did you fool Jorgen like that?"

A.J. smiled a little and then said,

"Buddy I want you to think about my brain and Jorgen's brain and ask that question again."

Timmy nodded. "I guess the better question is "how could you NOT fool Jorgen?"

"Right," said A.J. "And back to my original question, "Where are Cosmo, Wanda, and, oh yes, Poof?"

"Well," said Timmy, "I guess since you know about Fairy World, I can tell you. Remy tricked them into going back." He paused. " That's why he was after me. He blames me for his losing Juandissimo as his Fairy Godfather."

"I thought it was something like that."

Timmy was silent for a second, and then spoke up.

"Why did you decide to make yourself immune from the memory wipe; I mean it's still a risk."

A.J. looked at Timmy thoughtfully.

"For two reasons, buddy," said A.J. "One, I NEVER want to forget want you were willing to do for all of us. I mean you were willing to give your life for us. The fact that you were willing to sacrifice yourself to help your friends, families and even your enemies made me admire you even more than I already did."

"You admire me?" said Timmy.

"Yeah," said A.J., "Timmy you have got to be one of the bravest people I know." He paused. "And when I thought we'd lost you. " He paused again, and swallowed. "Let's just say, it felt like losing a member of my family."

Timmy looked up at A.J. Even though he still hurt physically, his friend's words did help to encourage him on the inside. Then Timmy spoke up again.

"You said there were two reasons. What's the second."

"Well," said A.J., "this one is the more practical one. As you know, I was in charge of keeping the record summary on your computer in the "Timmy Cave".

"Yeah," said Timmy.

"Well," continued A.J., "I, of course, had to look over the first time the darkness came and that's when I saw it." Timmy's friend paused again, this time looking a bit peeved. "I saw how that muscle bound idiot, Jorgen wiped everyone's memory of you and then just dumped you on Earth to fend for yourself. " A.J. clenched his teeth. "He almost got you killed Timmy because of that. And then he put Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof in a gumball machine." A.J. shook his head. "That was the most assinine plan I have EVER seen."

"Well," said Timmy, "he meant well."

"Perhaps," said A.J. "but it was still idiotic. And it put you in a terrible position, because then I saw something that really upset me." A.J. paused again trying to control his anger. "I saw you come into Crocker's class and you came up to me and Chester. And we didn't know you." A.J. paused. "You were completely alone and I saw the look in your eyes when Chester and I didn't seem to know you. Not only were you confused, brother, but you were really hurt. And don't try to pretend you weren't because I know you too well. And that's when I decided to try to prevent something like that from ever happening again."

Timmy was silent for a second and then he spoke up,

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Timmy, that's what friends do for each other."

Timmy looked thoughtfully and then his eyebrows raised a bit.

"You know", said the brown haired boy, "you're actually luckier than I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're going to remember Cosmo and Wanda, but I won't after my eighteenth birthday."

A.J. smiled and then said,

"You know buddy, like the Cave Prophecy this story has a second part. I made you immune to the memory wipe as well."

"WHAT?", said Timmy shocked.

"Timmy," said A.J., "please try to stay calm. You're hurt, I don't want you getting upset too."

"But it's against the rules A.J.," said Timmy, "And if Jorgen finds out....,,"

"I'm not worried about that imbecile, Timmy. I don't care about the rules. Some things are much more important that just legalisms."

"Still," said Timmy, "Jorgen's a pretty powerful fairy, if he does find out he may try something to erase our memories."

"Trust me," said A.J. "that bonehead is NOT going to find out and even if he does and tries something, well, let's just say that it'll cost him far more than he wants to even imagine."

Timmy stared at A.J. with a lot of respect mixed with a little fear.

"A.J.", he said,"What did you do?"

"It's better you don't know," said A.J., "that way if Jorgen does find out you can honestly say you had nothing to do with what I did even after the fact, and you won't risk losing your fairies."

"Come on, A.J.," said Timmy, "I'm your friend and what you did for me could not have been easy to do and it might get you into trouble. What did did you do?"

"What did I do," said A.J. very thoughtfully. "Okay, I'll tell you what I did. I watched as my best friend, someone who is for all intents and purposes my brother, get up on top of a dangerous skateboard ramp. And I know he was scared to death, but he did it for us anyway, because we were counting on him to beat Vicky so we could keep the skatepark." A.J. paused, "And I was there when he tried to impress a girl he liked by pretending to be popular, but when it looked like he was going to lose the people who meant so much to him, he had the guts to admit the truth and say that his friends were much more important to him then being popular or even having the girl." A.J. paused. It was clear that he had been wanting to tell Timmy this for a very long time. "I was with him at the Academic Brain-A-Thon when he admitted his wrongdoing and apologized to me and was more than willing to take the consequences of his actions. And I saw him stand by another friend to try to make him a better baseball player, even though everyone said it was a lost cause; there was no hope" A.J. stopped again. "And Chester did got better indeed great, (and I know why he got better too) and started acting cocky. When he lost that ability, I saw you still stand by Chester's side even though he didn't deserve it, because that's what you do. And I watched when you entered the Dimmsdale Film festival and made a movie with us to try once again to impress Trixie, and when you had a choice between making a highly professional film that would have impressed her, or showing his friend's own cruddy version, you chose the cruddy version, because you didn't want to hurt us. "

A.J. stopped to take a breath.

"A.J", said Timmy...,,"You...

"No," said his friend, "let me finish. I've also watched you beaten by Francis, ignored by your parents and treated unfairly by a nutty teacher who can't let go of his own past. I, also, downloaded some of fairy history and then found out what a true hero you are and how many times you have saved the world and the universe. And I heard that dimwitted Arnold Schrwartzneggar type fairy tell you after the darkness incident was over, that he was going to erase everyone's memory and you would go back to being the buck toothed puny not chosen one loser boy after everything you'd gone through. When he told you that Timmy, it made my blood boil. But the worst thing I saw is when you turned 18, you would lose three people who mean the world to you, and even worse you would lose all memory of them. And I said NO, NO. My friends deserves better than that. If any godchild deserves to remember his fairies, it's my friend Timmy Turner. He has been too brave, been hurt too many times to lose the memories of the best times of his life." A.J screwed up his face with conviction "There're rules and there're what's right and wrong. And it's only right that the best godchild Cosmo and Wanda ever had retains his memories." A.J. stopped. "And that's what I did."


	16. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**_

Timmy just laid there stunned by his friend's impassioned speech. He had no idea that A.J. thought that highly of him. A.J. was the brains in the town. Timmy was just an average kid. The only thing Timmy felt that made him special was the fact he had Fairy God Parents. That was hardly unique, though, as scores of kids throughout history had them. Timmy lifted his eyebrows.

"The best Godkid that Cosmo and Wanda have?" said Timmy shaking his head, "Come on A.J. Cosmo and Wanda have had a bunch of Godchildren they'd been assigned. And they'll be assigned more when my time is up with them. I'm hardly anything special."

"You're wrong, buddy," said A.J, "There's never been a Godkid like you."

"Well," said Timmy, "that's one thing that Jorgen himself says." Timmy paused and continued in a faux Austrian accent, "Turner, there has never been a pain in my butt like you..."

"Timmy," said A.J. with real conviction, "would you forget what that airhead says about you, and listen to someone who knows what he's talking about?"

Timmy stopped. Despite the pain, he almost grinned; almost but not quite. He then said,

"You got a real issue with Jorgen, don't you A.J.?"

"Yeah, I do, Timmy. In addition to almost getting you killed by MERF and the Eliminators, he has no respect for you." A.J. paused. "I mean he ought to be down on his knees thanking you for everything you've done."

"Well, he was nicer to me when the Darkness came."

"Only because," said A.J., "he didn't have a choice. Because you were the Chosen One, he had little choice."

"Come on, A.J.," said Timmy, "I know Jorgen can be a jerk but...."

"Timmy, he tried to pull your teeth out for his engagement ring!!"

Timmy looked even more shocked as he said, "A.J., how much Fairy History did you download?"

"Just the stuff about you, mostly," said A.J., "you actually take up quite a bit of space on the computer." He paused. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about Jorgen." Another pause . "The fact is there is a reason why you were "The Chosen One."

"Yeah," said Timmy, "a case of mistaken identity."

"I don't think so. The Darkness had no interest in "Turbo Thunder." It was you it was after the whole time, and you were the only one that was actually able to help it become the Kindness. While everyone else wanted to destroy it, you had enough compassion to realize that all it needed was pure light and friendship." A.J. stopped. "How's your leg and arm by the way?"

"They still hurt," said Timmy, "but not quite as bad as they did since you put that splint on them."

"That's because it, hopefully, is restricting your movement. Once you get the doctor, he should be able to reset your bones and check to see how your ribs are." There was another pause. "I hope I didn't get you all worked up; you don't need that brother, especially after all you've been through today."

"No, I'm all right." Timmy looked at A.J. "It actually helps me having someone here. And not be alone." Then Timmy looked down a sad expression on his face.

"Timmy," said A.J., "what's wrong? You're not hurt anywhere else are you?"

"No," said Timmy, "I'm just...." he stopped and shook his head. "I'm just fine, it's nothing."

A.J. looked right into Timmy's eyes. He wasn't being completely honest with him.

"Timmy," said A.J.,"what's wrong?"

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Francis woke up with his arm feeling like it was on fire. Remy Buxaplenty was standing right over him with a very grim expression on his face.

"Don't make the mistake of EVER attacking me again, Francis. I've got other weapons at my disposal other than my size."

The bully glared at him and then said, "So does that mean you're going to kill me too?"

"Kill you," said Buxaplenty, "I don't need to kill you since I own you."

"You do not "own" me Buxaplenty, I do what I want. And perhaps I want to go to the cops and report a murder."

"Oh, you're NOT going to do that. For one thing, you're connected to this "murder". I'm not connected; I made some calls and made sure of THAT." Remy paused and smirked. "And if you think of trying to implicate me, think about this. I may not be liked, but who would be their prime suspect, me, or a brute that beats up Turner everyday. Why do I think I hired you? Certainly not for your brains."

Francis looked angry. "You...., you set me up!"

Buxaplenty nodded and said, "Well, it's not so much a set up as an insurance policy; one guaranteed to keep me out of Juvenile Detention." Remy stopped. "You know what, though, Francis, I'm really not in the mood to have you in the helicopter with me. My men will take you back; in case that pesky conscious gets the better of you and you try to free Turner." He paused again. "If I need another job, I'll call you later. I know you'll say yes because you simply have no other choice."

And with that, Remy Buxaplenty got on the helicopter. He watched with pleasure as his men surrounded the grey bully and forced him into a car. He then commanded the pilot to take off.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Timmy," said A.J. "what's wrong.?"

Timmy's lip trembled a bit and he said, "Nothing." The tone was very unconvincing.

"No, there is something wrong," said A.J., "You're scared, aren't you? This place really scares doesn't it buddy."

"Well," said Timmy, "since it was almost my grave, I guess it kind of does."

"Yeah," said the young genius, "but there's more. This dark cellar reminds you too much of what happened, doesn't it?"

Timmy just looked down, well looked down as best he could, at his feet.

"We'll be out of here,soon, buddy," said A.J., "I'm monitoring to see if cell service is back online."

"I know," said Timmy very quietly.

"Timmy did something else happen? Did Remy say something to you?"

A.J.'s best friend looked like he wanted to cry, but before he could inquire anymore, his phone made a beep.

"Cell phone service is back up." A.J. paused. "Look," he said, "I'm going to try to call 911, and then we'll talk."

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Remy's phone rang, and he answered the call in a very angry tone.

"I told you phone service is NOT to be restored yet why did....,"

Remy paused and then grew angrier,

"What? Someone was supposed to be watching the campground!" A pause. "No, I'll take care of it."

Remy hung up, and called to the pilot and told him to go back.

"Something wrong, Master Buxaplenty?," said the pilot.

"Nothing I can't handle, " said Remy, "it just looks like there're going to be two people I'll have to trap in the cellar except one."


	17. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**_

A.J. ended his call, and then turned to Timmy who still looked pretty upset.

"Okay," said A.J. 911 is still down, and so is the landline to the cabin" A.J. shook his head. "I, ironically, DID get my Dad on the cell phone. He'll try to contact emergency services."

"My cap is gone," said Timmy.

"Oh," said A.J. "that's right, I've got it right here. It has some blood on it, but I know you always carry a spare cap, so I got it out of your bag." A.J. stopped. "Speaking of that, let me check your head, I know you got hit on the head."

A.J. knelt down closer to Timmy and examined the back of his head. There was a bump and some caked blood on Timmy's brown hair.

"Well," said A.J., "it doesn't look real serious, but I'll get them to run a brain scan. You can't take a chance with a head injury."

Timmy shrugged his free shoulder and then said,

"It's not like there's anything up there anyway."

"Timmy," said A.J., a little sharply, "stop that. I hate it when you cut yourself down."

"Sorry," said Timmy.

"Buddy, you don't have to be sorry, just try to be more positive.

Timmy said nothing but looked really down.

"Timmy," said A.J.,"what's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Timmy with his voice shaking a bit. Timmy's blue eyes welled up with tears, but with his uninjured hand, he wiped them away."

"Timmy, if you need to cry, it's all right."

"Boys don't cry A.J."

"Now, Timmy, buddy...."

"Great", said Timmy who tried to stifle a sob, but to no avail, "I'm crying." Tears started streaming down the eleven year old's face. "Not only did I ruin my parents lives by not being a girl, I'm lousy at being a boy."

A.J. got a little closer to Timmy and then said, "Timmy what did Remy say to you?"

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

On the Buxaplenty helicopter, the phone rang again. Remy answered it.

"Hello" A pause. "A.J. got in contact with his dad?" Remy pounded his fist against the console. "No," the rich boy continued, "it's all right, I'll try to take care of it." Remy ended the call.

"Something wrong sir?"

Before Remy could answer, his cell phone rang again.

"Hello." A silence as Remy swallowed a bit. "Father, why are you calling?" Another pause. "One of our helicopters is missing? What makes you think I might know where it is?"

Mr. Buxaplenty's voice boomed out over the cell phone speaker so loudly that Remy pulled the phone away from his hear.

"YOUNG MAN, IF YOU DO NOT RETURN HOME AT ONCE....."

"SORRY, FATHER," Remy yelled back,"you seem to be breaking up." Remy ended the call.

Remy turned to the pilot. "There's been a change of plans, but first I have to make a call. " Remy whipped out his cell phone again.

"Hello, Higgins" said Remy, "go ahead and release Francis." A pause. "I realize you're still in transit, but let him out on the road. That lard bucket could use some exercise."

Buxaplenty ended the call and then turned his attention once again to the pilot,

"Okay, this plan is falling apart so here's the change of plans. We get out of this area now and go to the secret location. "*****************************************************************************************

Timmy was still crying and still trying to fight the crying.

"Buddy, come on,what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just being a crybaby over some words."

"Timmy" said A.J. "anyone who really knows you knows you're not a crybaby. Now come on. Remy said something to you. What did he say?"

Timmy sniffed and once again tried to stifle his sobs. "He said that I would" Timmy wiped his eyes once again, "die alone down here......,because....," The young boy shook, "my parents wouldn't notice I'm gone and that they didn't want me anyway." Timmy stopped. "And then he said that my mother wanted a girl so badly she couldn't stand to be around me."

"Oh, Timmy," said A.J. very sympathetically.

"See," said Timmy, sobbing a little more, "I am being a baby."

"No, Timmy", said his friend, "buddy that's a terrible thing to say to you."

"But it's true", said Timmy, "you saw what happened at the campground. My parents couldn't wait to get away from me."

"Timmy", said A.J....."You..

"You say I'm brave, and that I'm a hero," said Timmy, "but why am I crying over that?" He paused still crying a little more. He gave up trying to fight it. "Why am I now afraid of the dark? How come whenever I hear or see a thunderstorm, I get terrified because I think the darkness is coming to get me. Why do I wake up in the night shaking in terror sometimes."

"Because," said A.J., "you've had no one to talk to. You've been trying to go through this alone. I'll bet even Cosmo and Wanda don't know what's been upsetting you, because you haven't told them, right?"

Timmy nodded, "Well, Wanda kind of suspects something especially after I woke last night from...." Timmy stopped short.

"From a nightmare?" said A.J.

"How'd you know?"

"Brother, I'd be surprised if you DIDN'T have nightmares. You have been through a lot."

"But the Darkness became the Kindness," said Timmy slightly agitated, "all of my family and friends are safe. And I'm happy about that, but why does it still affect me?"

"Because," said A.J., "even soldiers who win sucessful battles still have issues. Timmy, going through something like that is very emotionally draining. And when you feel like you can't tell anyone it's even worse."

Timmy nodded.

"You can talk to me Timmy," said A.J. "and I know you can talk to Cosmo and Wanda, but you've got to tell us what's wrong. No one can help you if we don't know."

Timmy nodded, "Thanks." He paused "That's for helping me down here and listening to me."

"Well, to paraphrase your favorite alien, Mark Chang, that's what friends do."

"A.J., Timmy," yelled voice.

"That sounds like Chester," said A.J. "it looks like help is coming." A.J. shouted, "Down here, Chester."

"Does Chester know, A.J.?asked Timmy, "I mean you know about..."

"No, I couldn't get to him in time. We'll talk a little later,though about it."

They heard footsteps approach the opening.

"Guys," said Chester.

"In the cellar," said A.J. "Just down the stairs."

Chester raced down the stairs, followed by Mr. Clark.

"You dad called, A.J.," said the blonde green eyed boy,"the paramedics are on the way." Chester looked down at Timmy. "Dude, you okay?"

Timmy nodded. "Now that everyone is here I am."

"We got in contact with your parents, too," said Mr. Clark, "they're coming."

Timmy felt relieved and relaxed a little more.

_*************************************************************_

_Okay, I know a bit choppy in the scenes with Remy but I wasn't sure how to resolve that, but don't worry he's not gone yet. There's one more chapter and an epilogue. And no I haven't forgotten Cosmo and Wanda, but for this I wanted to focus on A.J. and Timmy._


	18. Chapter 18

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

_I want to thank everyone for their encouraging words. This story is dedicated to the following people on this site:_

_Candlelight-Thank you for all of the encouraging words. You have written some of the most beautiful fanfiction I have ever read on any site. You are truly "Master of the Darkness" fiction. You stories were among the first I read on this site._

_Michael J.J.-Thank you for the encouraging reviews and reading the story to the end._

_Acosta Perez Jose Ramiros-Ditto you as well. I'm not sure if I could have continued the story without yours and Michael JJ's encouragement._

_E350-Thanks to you as well._

_RinFang-Thank you for your advice on how to write this story and the last story._

_Dark Angel1003-Thanks to you as well._

Being left out on the road in the heat provides ample opportunity to examine your life and the choices you made. Being told by a murderous psychopath that you were just one step away from being a lunatic yourself is another way to force you to examine your priorities, and this is what Francis Walker, the grey skinned bully, the terror of Dimmsdale Elementary, school was doing,

"I am NOTHING like Remy Buxaplenty," said Francis to himself, "I am NOT a killer. I just bully people." He paused with pride. "And I'm not just any bully; I follow a carefully executed plan of bullying. I even have a schedule for doing this."

_"Just like Buxaplenty himself had a plan and schedule for murdering Turner", said a voice inside him._

This went on and on; Arguing with himself and wrestling with this conscious that had recently developed inside him. Finally, the concious won, and Francis knew what he had to do.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The paramedics had arrived and they were getting Timmy out of the cellar. Everyone was there now, Mr. Clark, A.J., Chester, and Mom and Dad Turner. Mrs. Turner ran up to Timmy on the stretcher with tears in her eyes.

"Honey," said Mrs. Turner, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Timmy rather weakly. He smiled but they could tell it was forced. Then Mom noticed something.

"Timmy, sweetheart, you've been crying," said his mother very upset , "you must be really hurt."

Before Timmy could answer A.J. spoke up,

"Yes ma'am, he is. Remy Buxaplenty tried to kill him. He broke Timmy's arm and leg and hit him in the ribs and just locked him in that cellar."

Mrs. Turner put her hand over her mouth, and Mr. Turner came up beside her and put his hand around his wife. He looked down at his son. He had a look of worry on his face himself.

"Son," said Dad,"I'm sorry we left you alone." He paused. "We had no idea that this would happen."

"I know, Dad," said Timmy who was clutching his pink hat in his hand. One of the paramedics tried to take it from his hand which caused Timmy to pull it closer to him.

"Sir," said Mr. Turner, "could he hold on to that hat. I realize he can't wear it because you want to check his head, but he loves that thing."

The paramedic just rolled his eyes. "I've seen everything now. A boy with a girly hat."

"Hey," said A.J., sharply, "your job is to help my friend, not make editorial comments on his sense of fashion."

Everybody looked at the brilliant kid, stunned. Usually he was not so blunt, but it did silence the paramedic.

Mr. and Mrs. Turner came up to A.J. Timmy's mom hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you A.J., for saving my little boy's life."

"Thanks A.J.," said Mr. Turner, as well, and choking back some tears, "I don't know what we'd do if....,"

A.J. nodded, "You're welcome. I'm glad Timmy is okay."

Both Chester and A.J. approached the stretcher that held Timmy.

"Dude," said Chester, "you going to be okay"

Timmy noticed that a green watch with pink hour hand and a blue minute hand appeared on his wrist. Timmy smiled. A.J. smiled and winked.

"I'm fine, now," said Timmy.

*************************************************************************************************************************

At the hospital, they checked Timmy over. Two of his ribs were cracked in addition to the broken arm and leg. He, also, had a mild concussion so they wanted keep him in the hospital for a few days. There were, also, a bunch of visitors coming in and out. Everyone was concerned about Timmy, even the popular kids and everyone was shocked that Remy Buxaplenty tried to murder him. Remy still hadn't been found, but Francis had turned himself in and verified Timmy's story.

After the visitors left and when Timmy was alone, Jorgen, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Juandissimo poofed into the room. Timmy's godfamily came up to him and hugged him.

"Honey," said Wanda, "I'm glad you're okay. We were so worried."

"Yes, we were," said Jorgen, "I'm sorry this happened to you Timmy. But don't worry, Turner" Jorgen glared at Juandissimo. "I'll take care of all of the ones responsible."

Juandissimo hung his head, and said, "I am so sorry, Timmy."

"You should have thought of that" said Jorgen very angrily, "before you revealed yourself to that lunatic." A pause. "Perhaps Abracatraz prison is appropriate for you."

"Wait a minute, Jorgen," said Timmy, "don't get mad at Juandissimo. He had no idea this would happen."

"But," said Wanda, "Timmy he IS still responsible." Wanda glared at the latin fairy she used to date at one time. "It's partially his fault."

Timmy took a breath, and said, "The only thing Juandissimo is guilty of is the same thing I was guilty of. He felt bad for Remy." Timmy paused. "He, also, was just being a godfather who cared about his godkid." Timmy paused. "Cosmo, Wanda, you know that feeling better than anyone."

Cosmo and Wanda nodded. Even Jorgen seemed seemed to consider.

"Okay, Turner," said Jorgen, "I'll consider this. I'm glad you're alive, even if you ARE a pain in my butt."

Timmy laughed a bit. Then turned serious.

"You know, Juandissimo," said Timmy, "I'll bet you were surprised when you saw Remy."

Juandissimo looked puzzled. "What do you mean, Timmy?"

"Well, you know, his growth spurt, he's gotten really big."

The latin fairy looked even more mystified, and said,

"Timmy, are you so small that you consider 2 inches to your height a growth spurt."

It was now Timmy's turn to be surprised.

"But," said the brown haired boy, "he's gotten really big and muscular. He's gotten almost as big as Francis."

"Not the last time I saw him," said Juandissimo.

"He must have had a really big growth spurt since then."

"In three days?"

All of them looked at each other very worried.

"Then," said Timmy, "how did get so big?"

"There is only one explanation," said Jorgen, "magic, but who on Earth would do that?

****************************************************************************************************************************

Across from the hospital, a shadowy figure joined another shadowy finger. The second shadowy figure snapped his fingers, and the first figure became somewhat smaller.

"Hey," the now smaller first figure.

"You knew the terms of the deal, Buxaplenty," said the shadowy figure, "you had to help me get revenge on Turner." He paused. "And when I said revenge, you lunatic, I didn't mean killing him, I meant taking his idiot fairies away from him. I wanted revenge on that moron Chester too, but you messed that up with your insanity."

Remy paused. "So what do we do?"

"Here's what we do, I take the lead. I should have know better than to trust some idiot human. Will I never learn."

"But," said Remy, "I thought you wanted to keep a low profile, and not let Jorgen notice you?"

"I did,' said Norm as he stepped out of the shadows, "but a genie's got to do what a genie's got to do."

******************************************************************************************************************************************************888

A.J. visited Timmy in the hospital. Timmy was glad to see him.

"Is it safe to talk," said A.J..

Timmy nodded, "Yeah, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof went shopping for diapers" He smiled. "For Cosmo."

A.J. smiled. "You have a very interesting godfamily, Timmy."

"I know," said Timmy. He paused. "How about Francis turning himself in?"

"Yeah," said A.J., "Because he did that they're going to go easy on him in Juvie." He paused. "There's even talk from the school coach about him playing football if he behaves himself."

"That's one way he can deal with his aggression," said Timmy, "and it means maybe he won't pound me as much."

Both boys laughed.

Then Timmy turned serious, "Thanks, buddy for saving my life. You say I'm brave, but it took a lot of guts for you to try to find me."

"Thanks," said A.J., "coming from you, that means a lot." A pause. "Well, I've got to go back home, I've got a test tomorrow, and oh, don't worry, I'll get your homework to you. They release you tomorrow don't they?"

"Yeah"

"See you tomorrow, then."

"See you," said Timmy. After A.J. left, he relaxed in his bed, happy that there would be a tomorrow.

_THE END for now._


End file.
